The insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) generally is a power semiconductor device consisting of a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) and a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOS). A conduction voltage drop of a conventional insulated gate bipolar transistor is relatively high.